Captured!
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Heero awakens to find that not everything is as it seems. Tied down, captured and with no way to get loose... finding out who his true enemy is may be more than a little difficult to do.


**Captured, a Gundam Wing Fanfic**

**~Standing on the Rooftops~**

_**Stupd little drabble, a few months old. Pointless, just something to post while I'm working on the others.**_

He awoke, and was immediately aware of his surroundings. His back was against a soft bed, but his wrists and ankles were all shackled. From the weight and feel of the restraints, they were made of Gundaniam alloy. His mind was still a little foggy, his body felt a little lethargic. He tried to remember what had led him to this.

The galla. Releena. That damn man with the gun.

He could have swore he'd taken the bullet in the side... the bullet meant for her. He couldn't feel the pain now... but he could have swore he'd been shot. Not that she would care much. She' been growing cold and distant lately. He remembered.... Sally Po... she'd been there, she'd been the one to first treat his wound. She's injected him with something, some syringe she'd pulled from almost nowhere. She'd said it was for his own good... for his own good.

His eyes flew open and he jerked against the shackles.

"Releena!!" he screamed. No, no, no. That's what it was... those damn filthy Preventers! They'd set up that galla... they'd been in charge of the security. _Sally Po? Wufei? Noin? Were they all betrayers_, a part of him asked. It was far fetched, but it was still the most plausible explanation. They'd been after Releena all along. They'd taken the chance to sedate him, capture him. He wasn't in his tux anymore... he was back in his tank-top and shorts and was barefoot. Where was everyone?

_What about Quatre? Trowa? Duo?_

His mind was reeling at the prospect that all of his new-found friends would have used him, betrayed him. Even Quatre, so sweet and innocent. Had it been an act? Did they all just want to use him? And Releena? Oh, Releena, he thought. He had a mental image of her lying dead in a pool of blood. No, no, no! It wasn't true. Wufei, Noin.. the others... they would not do this. They... would.... not... do.... this!

He had to learn to trust... he had to think of another explanation.

Oh, god, he was dizzy. He pulled at the shackles again in vain.

"Heero? You should know better."

"Releena?" His voice was quiet now. That was her voice... but it wasnt'. It was too cold, too cynical. He struggled to sit up, to look at her. She was wearing the same Sapphire blue dress she'd been wearing at the galla, only now it was wrinkled. And her hair had fallen out of it's updo to fall in a blonde waterfall down her back, over her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes glinted with coldness.

"Releena?" He asked again... something was really wrong here. "Releena, let me go... it's not safe for you... Sally... the others..."

"What?" She laughed, tossing her hair. "You think they're behind this? Poor, poor, Heero. It's been me all along. Sally just helped me a little."

"Releena?" He was staring at her in shock, or as much as close as he could get to shock. "What are you doing? Why? Let me go." His voice to any outsiders sounded quite calm... but anyone who knew him could detect the quiver, that little trace of mistrust. Not quite fear... but something close to it.

"Heero..." her voice was cold. "I loved you. I loved you for what? Three years now? No matter what you did... I still loved you. It was stupid, it was foolish, but I did anyway. And what did you do?" She started pacing. "You just ignore me. I thought I saw some humanity in you. But I was wrong. Quatre was wrong... Dr. J was wrong. There's nothing inside you but emptiness. There's never been anything in there. There is no place for you in this world... If I am going to create the perfect pacifist society..." She turned those beautiful, now hard, eyes toward him. He almost shivered. "You must die."

She said it as simply, as eloquently as he had so many times to her.

"Heero Yuy must die. There is no call for a perfect soldier in this new world of mine... you'll only cause more war, more death. I cannot have that."

"Releena... I swore not to kill anymore. You know I keep my word."

She laughed, an evil, cold sound. "Your word means nothing. I'm not dead... am I? If you always kept your word... Then I would have been dead by your hands long, long ago and the war would still be going on. No... you're word means nothing."

"Releena..." He was starting to worry. This was a bad situation. What had happened to his Releena? Sweet, gentle, kind, with the musical, soft laugh and the iron will. That fearlessness and child-like innocence? What had happened to make her into this cold, evil woman?

"Don't Releena me," she snapped, her eyes flashing. "I'm tired of everyone thinking they can tell me what to do, how to live my life. I'm quite capable of doing it myself. Heero... all I ever wanted was for you to love me. But no... you can't. You're too cold inside... too empty."

She spun away. How could he tell her that wasn't true... when sometimes it felt like it was? There _was_something inside of him. And damnit... he did love her.

"Releena..." hs voice was quiet... "I am empty. But you can't just kill me... it's not who you are. You're a pacifist... you wouldn't."

"I want peace for Earth and the colonies... and you Gundam pilots have taught me that sacrifices must be made. Sacrifice the one for the good of the many."

It was completely unlike her. He could only stare. It had to be some kind of joke... but no, her eyes were stone cold, her voice icy, her eye's full of despaire.

"I don't want to..." her voice was oddly soft, "But there is no place for a perfect soldier. Someone who dosen't want to do anything but fight."

"But, Rele..."

"No Buts! Be quiet,"

He was shocked into silence.

There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Releena?"

Releena opened the door. Noin stood there, a small silver case in her hands. Noin cast a glance over at Heero.

"Here it is... just as you asked."

Heero stared at Noin. There was no pity in her dark eyes... no mercy.

"Noin?" He asked. "Please, you must reason with her..."

She shook her head sadly. "Yuy... you deserve the fate you have coming."

His mouth fell open. An unreadable expression flashed over the older woman's face.

"Releena?" she said as she stepped back out of the door, "I would ask you to make it swift, merciful... but I won't. He doesn't deserve it." She placed a hand of support on the blonde's shoulder. "I know this is hard," her voice was low, but Heero could still hear it. "But it has to be done. For the good of the world... for the good of everyone."

And then she was gone. Releena shut and locked the door again, sliding the deadbolt home and flicking the latch. She walked and set the small case on a table. The lights were dimmed in the bedroom, most of it coming from a desk lamp on the table. She unlatched the case and opened it, but it was facing away from him... he couldn't make out what was in it. He felt fear now.

This was so wrong. Let him die in battle, let him take his own life, but don't let him die by her hands! They were probably the only hands anywhere that didn't have any blood on them... don't let her throw that away on him!

She took something from the case, but he couldn't see what, the shadows were all wrong. She started walking towards him, her eyes locked on his.

"Heero... I'm sorry, but this is going to be painful for you."

She stood at the foot of the bed. He leaned back, closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this coming, he didn't want to watch her. Any other death he would have met with his eyes wide open... but he guessed he was a coward after all.

"I love you, Releena," he whispered, bracing himself for the pain.

"I love you too, Heero. That's why this must be done."

The seconds ticked away. Was she having second thoughs? He should open his eyes... but he didn't. Something in her voice had told her she would go through with this.

When the first wave of sensation washed over him.... he winced it away, pushing the feeling back. Then the second came, and he tried to fight it. And then he screamed.

"Releena! Stop, stop... please... Noooooo!"

His voice echoed around the room.

Oh, the pain.... it...it... it.... _tickled!_

His eyes flew open and he stared at her.

She was sitting on the end of the bed... and in her hand was a long, perfect goose feather.

His mind reeled as he gasped, fought to keep his lips straight, from curving upwards.

"R...Re...Releena... no, no, no, please stop it. No... I can't... I won't... Releena... no!"

She grinned wickedly at him, barely moving the feather across the sole of his foot.

"I'm sorry, Heero," her voice was soft, but as cold as it had been. "It must be done. I cannot let a man who cannot love, who cannot laugh, who cannot live stay in the world. You must die. I need someone who can love me... someone who is not afraid of laughter. I want to hear you laugh, Heero. Not the cold, cynical, maniacal laugh of a boy assassin... I want to hear the laughter I know is in you somewhere. Prove to me that you are not cold and empty... laugh for me."

He jerked his foot back, but it didn't go very far because of the shackles.

"Releena... nooooo.... please... I won't...."

"I cannot stop, Heero," she said. "I cannot think of another way to save you other than this." She slipped a hand under his leg, lifted it and trailed the feather along his calf to the back of his knee, back down to his foot. He jerked in response, shivers wracking his body.

"No, no, no, I won't... I _can't_..."

He couldn't focus. He should be angry... he should be furious... but he could fight these symptoms. She moved, giving him only a moments peace before he felt the feather on his arm, tracing a line from his wrist to his armpit. The feather made its way across his neck, slowly making its way down his other arm. She leaned over him, her face centimeters way.

"Heero... please... I need you..." her voice was desperate. She gently breathed on the shell of his ear... he gasped.... No, no, no.

_You cannot laugh.... you cannot give in. _

She shifted, lifted her skirt and straddled him. She pushed his shirt up, the feather trailing down his chest, across his stomach. His skin quivered at the contact.

"Releena..." his voice was tight, controlled, but it was breaking. She forgot the feather, traced her fingers up his side, barely touching him. Finally the giggles escaped him, despite his efforts. He was the worlds best soldier- he was a _Gundam_ pilot... and here he was reduced to giggling like some twelve year old girl.

Which was what she'd wanted all along. She didn't want the assassin... she wanted the boy underneath. She let out her own laugh... the sweet, musical one- the one he loved... and leaned down to kiss him, all thoughts of tickles and goose feathers finally gone.

"Releena... please, let me go."

He was broken. All pretenses of a cold shell were gone... there was nothing but remnants left.

"No," she whispered against his mouth, smiling. "I happen to like you right where you are." She drew her fingers up his sides again, but with different purpose this time.

And then someone knocked at the door. Releena ignored it. At least until something broke it down. Heero glanced away from her to see Noin, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Wufei... Duo and Hilde, Dorothy Catalonia.... and Milliardo PeaceCraft... staring at them.

Noin was smiling now.

"I believe Operation Saving Heero was a success," she said lightly, linking her hand with Milliardo's.

Quatre could only grin.

"Maybe... maybe we should leave them be for a while."

Duo held up a pair of jingling keys.

"Won't they need these, though?"

Hilde placed her hand over his.

"I don't think Releena's quite finished with him yet..." she said suggestively.

Dorothy wrapped an arm around Quatre.

"Yes... let's all leave her to finish turning Mr. Perfect here back into a real boy..." She rolled her eyes, but her arm around Quatre was gentle and affectionate.

With that... they all turned and left.

Once the door closed.... Releena grinned wickedly down at Heero.

"Now where were we?"

"Right... about...." he leaned up, closed the distance and placed his lips against hers.

"...here."

**Pointless, weird... yeeeessss, I know all of that. And I will not tolerate flames about how stupid it is. I know that already. But it was a little OOC for Releena... no? And probably OOC for Heero too. I like the idea of a wicked Releena... such a pleasant change from the goody-goody-two-shoe's we all know and most of us don't love. Maybe I ought to write one where she is really evil... not just pretending. Ohhh... now that should be intriguing.**

**But hey, it does seem like something she would do. And I could just imagine that Sally would be all too willing to help her.**

**And I'd just like to see one of you resist the goose feather.... it's quite impossible. And I know from experience.**


End file.
